Ta Tour d'Ivoire
by Indocile
Summary: OS. Une lettre d'Hermione à Drago. Il ne la lira peut-être jamais mais elle avait besoin de lui écrire tout ce qu'elle ressent de sa relation avec Pansy et de leur relation ensemble.


Drago,

Il est des mots que l'on destine à une personne, un être bien particulier, Drago, mais il est des mots que cet individu doit connaître et de ne jamais dire en avoir pris connaissance. Ces mots sont ici. Cachés sur ce cahier. Enfouis entre ces lignes. Une part de moi espère te les faire lire un jour. Une part de moi souhaite les exposer au grand jour. Une part de moi désire te les cacher pour toujours. Si ces mots venaient à être lus par toi, qu'ils t'aident, qu'ils t'effrayent, qu'ils te rassurent, qu'ils t'embrouillent, si tu changes ou fait changer quelque chose entre nous à cause d'eux : jamais ne m'en dit la cause. Cache moi cela, surtout si l'issue est négative. Je souhaite que tu saches tout de ces mots, mais je ne désire savoir que tu les connais. C'est un des paradoxes de la féminité paraît-il de vouloir tout et son contraire à la fois.

Par le fait de t'aimer tant il est une partie de moi qui te hait et te déteste éperdument. Il doit être dur de lire, assimiler et comprendre cela. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Sais-tu pourquoi je te hais autant que je t'aime ?

Jouons d'abord sur les mots. Il est question d'ivoire et d'y voir. Y voir plus clair pour mieux comprendre. Car l'amour comme la haine, sa sœur, sont deux sentiments forts, opposés et pourtant, si proche. Ne dit-on pas qu'il suffit d'un pas pour franchir la frontière de l'une vers l'autre, quelque soit le sens du passage à la douane. Il y a toujours un prix à payer pour traverser cette ligne de séparation. Le prix peut être une concession, une perte ou un sacrifice. Trois notions bien différentes.

La concession. Celle que l'on fait pour aplanir d'éventuelles tensions. Celle que l'on respecte pour entretenir le sourire de l'autre sans que cela ne nous nuise. La perte. Celle qui s'effectue sans notre consentement. Celle que l'on ne réalise que plus tard. Celle qui fait souffrir l'absence. Le sacrifice. C'est une perte volontaire. Une déchirure blessante. Il s'impose à nous si l'on souhaite éviter plus de perte. Alors, de la haine à l'amour ou de l'amour à la haine, il faut toujours avoir à l'esprit que le douanier sentiment s'en donnera à cœur-joie. Il est question d'y voir pour avancer.

Ivoire. Il y a la porte d'ivoire et la tour d'ivoire. Comme Enée qui, dans la littérature moldue, pour quitter le monde souterrain emprunta la porte d'ivoire décrite par Virgile, j'ai moi aussi cette porte des songes trompeurs. Elle a envahi ma vie. C'est étrange de voir la différence entre voir, croire, vouloir et pouvoir. Dans la vie, il y a tant d'interdits. L'amour est un songe trompeur, la haine est un cauchemar menteur. Je vis des deux. Je vis les deux. En simultané, bien souvent. La tour d'ivoire est tienne. Cette retraite, ce gîte, ce refuge où tu t'isoles. C'est un signe de refus de tout contact ou de tout engagement, mais aussi un symbole de réflexion et de doutes, à mon sens.

Je t'aime pour ce que tu es. A l'écoute, lorsque c'est nécessaire, cela peut paraître ahurissant, mais depuis que nous partageons cet appartement de préfets en chef et que Voldemort n'est plus, nos rapports ont changés, en bien. A l'écoute donc, même si parfois ta curiosité te pousse un peu plus loin que ce qui devrait être. Tu éprouves le besoin de savoir pour comprendre et te rassurer. Ce n'est pas malsain. C'est dans la nature de l'Homme de vouloir comprendre et apprendre. Tu es quelqu'un de nature. Tu ne sembles pas être du genre à tricher avec les autres sur qui tu es, quelqu'un de vrai.

Je te hais pour ce que tu n'es pas. Tu n'es pas celui qui partage ma vie. Tu partages la sienne, elle partage la tienne. Pansy. Je partage la vie de mon animal domestique, il dévore les croquettes qu'il réclame. Pattenrond. Rien de bien romantique dans tout cela. Je voudrais faire partie intégrante de ta vie et de ton univers, mais c'est avec elle que tu as décidé de partager un foyer. Même si tu dis que cela ne durera pas bien longtemps, rien que le fait que cela puisse exister, avec elle, me fait te haïr.

Je t'aime pour nos moments. Même si aujourd'hui, je ne suis pour toi qu'un second choix, j'adore nos heures de dialogues et nos instants de silence. Ce soir encore nous avons passé plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, rien de plus. Je crois bien pouvoir affirmer n'avoir besoin de rien de plus. Dans ces moments, parfois, tes yeux m'intimident. Certains se complaisent à dire que les yeux sont le miroir l'âme. Je ne saurais le confirmer. Cependant, ton regard est bien souvent très expressif et déstabilisant. C'est un effet de manque qui s'empare de moi les jours où je ne peux voir ton visage, ton sourire et tes yeux.

Je te hais pour tes absences. Tes absences pour moi sont des présences pour elle. Il est de nombreuses fois où j'ai l'impression que tu avances de deux pas avec moi pour reculer de trois vers elle. Tu ne recules pas pour mieux sauter, mais plutôt pour ne pas sauter. Serait-ce que tu te complais dans ta routine toute dictée par une compagne exigeante et un tantinet dictatrice ?

Ta tour d'ivoire n'a de fenêtre, seulement des meurtrières comme les tours des temps médiévaux. De là haut, tu me parais tellement distant. La situation géographique n'a rien à voir dans tout cela. Tu es inatteignable depuis ta tour d'ivoire. Je me sens si petite, fragile, vulnérable et finalement si impuissante. Je me sens l'effet d'être une femme qui cherche toujours ce qu'elle espère ne jamais trouver ou au moins d'une femme qui court après ce qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais. Est-ce que je fais fausse route à t'aimer ainsi ? Je crois que pour moi tu es tout simplement inaccessible. Je ne cours jamais après l'accessible, c'est en tout cas l'effet que me fait notre relation.

J'aimerai être sûre de tes sentiments et désirs à mon égard. Il m'est difficile de m'en rendre compte, sur le moment présent, pour plus d'une raison. La première étant bien entendu ta compagne qui reste encore et toujours ta compagne. Pour le moment ? La seconde doit t'être pour l'instant inconnue, je suppose. Il s'agit de spontanéité. Un geste. Une parole. Un petit quelque chose qui me dirait que lorsque je suis loin de toi je te manque, que tu penses à moi pour plus qu'une banale amitié. Donner l'amitié à qui réclame l'amour, c'est comme donner à boire à qui a faim. C'est en tout cas ce que dit l'adage moldu.

Si tu savais...

Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qui pourrait être.  
De tes mains sur mon corps naîtront les premiers soupirs,  
De mes lèvres sur ton corps je te ferrais gémir,  
Parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être.  
D'une sortie, d'une visite, arrive un sourire.  
D'une suggestion, d'une blague, voici un rire.  
Celui que je préfère entendre, celui que j'aime  
Du matin au soir, du soir au matin, la nuit même.

Jamais je n'aurais les mots pour te dire ce que je perçois  
Je ne pourrais expliquer de mes phrases ce que je vois  
Heureux je te vois mais ne te vois ainsi en l'heure qu'il est  
J'ose affirmer pouvoir te rendre heureux si demain tu voulais.  
Mais c'est elle que tu choisis pour ta vie.  
Pour ton bonheur puisqu'ainsi tu le prônes  
Je te laisse à ses mains pour tes envies,  
Mais te laisse gouverner mon cœur où tu trônes.

Sans l'admettre ou sans le reconnaître  
Ce soir et pour si longtemps, sais-tu,  
Tu règnes sur mon cœur et mon corps en maître  
Si tu savais à quel point mon âme est à nue...

Tu te bornes à vouloir être et vivre avec elle, malgré ce que tu vis et ce que te disent amis. Je sais que jamais hélas tu ne la quitteras. Pourquoi je peux affirmer cela ? Parce que tu parles toujours d'elle comme de ta copine. Tu veux toujours d'elle dans ton lit malgré tout ce qu'elle ne t'apporte pas. Tu veux toujours croire en un avenir avec elle, même si tu n'y participeras pas activement à son élaboration. Elle te guidera, elle t'imposera ses choix, comme elle semble déjà le faire. Elle construira ce qu'elle souhaite et tu devras suivre. Elle choisira dans votre appartement où mettre telle ou telle chose.

Elle partagera ta vie. Elle recevra tes caresses. Elle aura droit à tes baisers. J'aurais voulu te partager ma vie et que tu me fasses partager ta vie. Un jour je ne voudrais plus attendre. Cela sera trop douloureux. Je ferais pour ne plus penser à toi. Car t'aimer ainsi me fait souffrir. Car t'aimer ainsi me fera souffrir. Mais tu voudras que je reste. Tu voudras me faire partager ton univers, comme ce champs et cet arbre. Mais jamais je n'aurais la première place en ton cœur, contrairement à tout ce que tes mots récents veulent me faire croire. Je serais toujours la seconde. L'amie. La maîtresse. Mais pas ta petite amie. Pas te femelle comme tu dis en rigolant. Certaines seraient outrées de ces mots. Moi je les prends pour marque de tendresse dans ta bouche.

C'est avec elle que tu veux voir le soleil se lever demain sur votre relation. C'est avec elle que tu veux emménager ce mois-ci et peut-être aussi les mois prochains. Alors si ton bonheur c'est elle, vis avec elle. Si ton plaisir c'est dans ses bras, fais l'amour avec elle. Si tu ne veux qu'elle, il n'y aura qu'elle. Notre relation est particulière. Notre relation est comme certains aliments. Une date de péremption tamponnée à l'arrière. Ne pas franchir sans consommer ou la consommation sera indigeste. Bien que je sache que tu ne le souhaites pas, c'est ce qui arrivera. Il n'y aura pas de relation à trois et je ne me contenterai pas de l'amitié ou de la seconde place.

Tu voudrais ne pas me perdre, mais tu veux déjà me quitter avant que je sois tienne au final. Alors à l'année nouvelle, quand la date fatidique arrivera dis toi bien que je ne serais plus là à t'attendre, si elle partage ta vie encore aux fêtes de fin d'année. Je serais forcée de faire le deuil de notre non-relation. Je t'assure que se sera pour moi aussi facile que pour un carnivore se nourrissant exclusivement de bambous.

Il n'y a qu'une façon de ne pas me perdre ou qu'une façon que je te redonne des nouvelles après... Sois sûr de tes choix, sois face à moi, les yeux dans les yeux pour le dire. Qu'il s'agisse de me dire que tu l'aimes elle ou que tu m'aimes moi, c'est en face à face que cela se passera. Sinon je pleurerai sur ce nous deux qui n'a jamais exister en espérant t'oublier parce que tu n'auras pas su ce que tu veux.

J'ai lu une phrase il y a peu : I Love You so much, I Hate You more, but I Can't Live Without You. Dis toi que pour moi il n'y a rien de plus véridique que ces mots.

Aujourd'hui je n'attends de toi qu'une chose : un adieu ou un baiser. À toi, que j'aime, de décider.

Hermione.

* * *

Une petite reviews chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ?

Merci


End file.
